


Silent Night by SunHawk  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gen, Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, POV Heero Yuy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Timeline What Timeline, War, canon-ness, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Funny how the prospect of losing something, makes you reevaluate your priorities.I was suddenly very much unconcerned with reaching the city square, and very much more concerned with reaching Duo.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell & Heero Yuy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Silent Night by SunHawk  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silent NIght](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269971) by [Sunhawk16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16). 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [Silent Night by SunHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269971)  
**Length** : 0:14:50  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/Silent%20Night%20by%20SunHawk.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
